


recover

by lilyjoanevans



Series: love me like you mean it [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyjoanevans/pseuds/lilyjoanevans
Summary: "Can we recover?Can we get over this?Are we too frozen inside to feel the flame?"
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow, Ralph Dibny & Cisco Ramon, Ralph Dibny/Caitlin Snow
Series: love me like you mean it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634593
Kudos: 5





	recover

"Can we recover?  
Can we get over this?  
Are we too frozen inside to feel the flame?"

"Barry we have a situation in the town square, civilians are in danger", said Cisco coming out from the lab. "On it" said the speedster rushing to get his suit, "Frost, Ralph, get ready, use a breach, I'll see you there". 

The town square was in chaos and you could barely see yourself through the smoke that was filling the air. "We have to get them to safety" Barry said through the coms. "Frost you have to figure out what is causing this, Ralph and I will get the people".

Killer Frost was trying to get to the source and at the same time to rush people to safety. Once there weren't people running around her she saw two men realising toxic gas into the air. She looked back for her teammates, who were busy. Her coms weren't working for some reason so she took matters into her own hands. She kept moving to them and she knocked out one of the men easily, but the other one took her by surprise and she almost got shot. He tried hitting, she catched his hand, but without realising she had her hand there so long that she freezed his hand. The man fell down, screaming in pain. Barry and Ralph ran to her, but Frost couldn't say anything. "I didn't want to hurt him" she told them and she could feel how she's losing control and how she couldn't breathe properly anymore. "Take her back to the lab, I'll take these two in custody" Barry told Ralph, who didn't know how to help Frost.

A half an hour later, Caitlin comes out from the med bay. "Frost was just experiencing a panic attack, she didn't want to hurt that guy". "Are you both ok?", Cisco asked, being worried about his friends. "Yeah, I talked it over with Frost and she's going to get better", saying that Caitlin left the room. But Ralph knew something isn't wright, he knew that Caitlin isn't ok. 

The next morning, at Star Labs Ralph entered in a room full of worried expressions. "What happened?" "Caitlin left us a note, she and Frost are leaving and we shouldn't look for them", Barry answered, showing him the note. "We are going to look for them, right?" Ralph asked not ready to give up. "Yeah definitely, they're our friends" Cisco didn't sound too convinced they'll find them, but they had to try. 

seven months later  
"Still no sign of them?". Ralph has come every day to Star Labs ready to look for Caitlin and he wasn't giving up, no matter how tired he was. "No. She's too good at this. She doesn't stay more than three days in a place, we can't track her cryokinetic signature because she doesn't leave a mark and she changed her credit card." Cisco and Ralph were the only ones who haven't given up yet. Barry is too busy now that they're missing two important members, even though he wants to help. "How does she have that much money?" "Well, that's the only thing I could find. Her mother is sending her money to different accounts and in exchange Caitlin helps her with research." Ralph looked confused at Cisco. "I had Felicity hack her mom's computer and saw emails between her and Caitlin. She never mentions where she goes next and she never makes traceable mistakes.".

five months later  
florence, italy  
"You sure you want to stay an other day?" "Aren't you tired, wouldn't you like to spend your birthday in a nice city?" Caitlin and Frost have been travelling for a year, all over the world, visiting famous cities. They were good at hiding and the work they were doing for Caitlin's mother was providing them money. Frost hated this. She hated that she took Caitlin away from her life. On the other hand, Caitlin is very happy with their current situation, but Frost knows that deep inside she misses her friends, she misses him. Frost felt bad for doing this to her. 

It seemed like Caitlin could read her mind because she started talking "Just so you know this has been the best year of my life. You are quite the travel companion". For Frost it seemed like Caitlin always knew what to say or do to make things better. 

cental city, u.s.a  
"Ralph, after a year, I've tracked them." They lost all hope that they would find Caitlin again and Ralph feared she already found a better life. "Open a breach to this street so nobody will see you. Go now!" It took some seconds for Ralph to figure out what's happening but when he did he jumped into the breach not knowing where he'll end up. 

florence, Italy  
Caitlin looked at the street she was on and it looked like nobody was living there, but the architecture was impressive. She wasn't paying attention when a breach opened in front of her, bumping into Ralph. She took some time to look at him. She would have liked to say he didn't look any different, but he did. He looked tired, like he hasn't slept in days. His hair was messy and so were his clothes. Caitlin wanted to leave and just run, but she knew she could never get away. None of them said anything. Ralph was looking at her, remembering the day she left and how she looked then. Her hair is cut shorter than it was then. He wanted to say something, but words couldn't express the pain he felt all those months looking for her. 

"What are you doing here Ralph?" Caitlin couldn't say anything else than that. "Happy Birthday Caitlin! I would have called but you know, you cut all the contact with us." "I'm sorry Ralph. I never meant to hurt any of you. I did it for Frost and for myself. We needed a break from the team from-" she wanted to say from him, from the feelings she had for him, so she finished her sentence "From you". Ralph looked back at her after he only looked at the ground and he looked angry. "From me?". Caitlin was almost crying and Frost wanted to take control so bad and tell Ralph to leave them alone, but she knew that Caitlin needed to face him. "After my dad died, in his lab, you told me you don't feel anything for me so I freaked out and told you we are just friends. I couldn't work with you every day, knowing that we are just friends and that all we'll ever be is just friends." Caitlin felt like she's one step away from breaking down, but then Ralph started talking. 

"I didn't know you like me. I mean how could someone like you, beautiful and really smart, to like someone like a me, a screwed up private detective. So of course I panicked I was afraid to be rejected knowing that our friendship will be ruined. I couldn't loose you." 

Caitlin looked at him, tears running down her face. She felt guilty. For ruining everything, for doing this to him. "I'm so sorry Ralph. I hurt you so much, you should have just stopped looking for me, I don't deserve to be searched for a year. But please go back, find someone that doesn't hurt you and live your life."

"I don't want anybody else." and saying that Ralph pulled her closer and kissed her, Caitlin was took by surprise, but she kissed him back. As they parted, Caitlin needed to say something. "I can't go back, I'm sorry. I just can't go back to that life". Ralph looked at her and he knew he would miss his life as a superhero, but he also knew he couldn't let her leave, not anymore. "Then let's start a new life, together".

five years later  
los angeles, u.s.a.  
Caitlin was standing in the door to their garden, smiling, looking at Ralph and their kid playing together and her with an other one on the way. She has never been happier and she could have just sit there, in their garden of their house in Los Angeles, looking at her family. After all they've been through they could finally rest and enjoy their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first snowdibny oneshot and my first oneshot ever hope you enjoy you could leave requests or your thoughts in the comments


End file.
